Annoying Phone Calls
by mimininikiki
Summary: Joey enjoys calling Kotone at the worst times.


Kotone skipped happily down Route 30, her Pokémon following behind her. Today was a great day. She got her starter, battled a boy with bright red hair, and was on her way to get her first gym badge.

_Nothing_ could ruin this day!

Suddenly, her Pokegear rang. She reached the outer pocket of her bag, took it out, and looked at the caller ID screen. It was one of the boys she had just battled.

She flipped her Pokegear open, and held it up to her ear.

"Hiya, Joey! What's up? Already ready for that rematch?"

"Not yet! I just wanted to tell you about this awesome battle my Rattata just got into with a wild Pidgey!"

Joey then proceeded to describe the battle in excruciating detail. Kotone listened to the whole thing, though, not even interrupting. Joey was a good kid, and clearly thought the world of his Rattata.

"That's great, Joey," Kotone said when Joey finally finished his story. "Why don't you call me again when you want a rematch, though, 'k?"

"I will! And then I'll show you just how top percentage my Rattata is!"

Kotone giggled. "Okay, talk to you then." She closed her phone with the click, put it back in the pocket, continuing skipping down the route.

About 15 minutes later, her phone rang again.

It was Joey.

*~*~*~*

_Finally_, Kotone thought, as she walked towards the gym leader, _my first gym battle!_

And then her Pokegear rang.

Kotone frowned, and took out her Pokegear. She sighed when she read the caller ID.

It was Joey. _Again_.

_I'll just tell him I'm busy and that he should call back later_, she thought as she flipped open her phone.

"Hey, Joey," she said, "listen, now's not really a good time-"

"Kotone! You'll never guess what just happened!" Joey said, completely ignoring Kotone.

She sighed. "What?"

"Me and my Rattata just got into this fight with this trainer, and we won! I told you my Rattata was top percentage!"

Kotone inwardly groaned. "That's great, Joey. Why don't you tell me all about it la-"

Once again, Joey cut her off. He began describing every move of the battle.

Kotone glanced over at the gym leader, who seemed to be getting a little impatient. She smiled apologetically, and held up her index finger, silently asking for one more minute.

5 minutes later, Joey was still talking about the same battle.

"Joey…" Kotone said.

Joey kept talking.

"Joey," Kotone said again.

Joey continued talking.

"Joey!" Kotone said louder.

Joey was still talking.

"JOEY!" Kotone practically shouted.

"Yeah?"

Kotone rubbed her temple as she responded, "Joey, I'd _love_ to hear all about your battle, but I'm about to challenge the first gym leader, so…"

"Oh, really? Sorry for interrupting, I'll call you back when you're done!"

"'K, talk to you then." She closed her phone with a snap, apologized to the gym leader, and started the battle.

She ignored her phone when it rang in the middle of the battle.

*~*~*~*

Kotone let out a nervous sigh as she stepped into the bathroom. All she had to do now was get into the Rocket uniform, and sneak her way into the radio tower. Simple.

She checked to see if there was anybody else in the other bathroom stalls. No one else was there.

As Kotone walked to one of the stalls, her Pokegear rang.

She groaned as she reached into her bag and pulled out her Pokegear. She knew who it was, but she still glanced at the caller ID.

Why did Joey always have to call it the wrong times?

She knew that if she didn't respond, he would just keep calling her again and again and again and again until she did. She flipped open her phone and brought it up to her ear.

"Hi, Joey, now's not really a good-"

And again, Joey cut her off and began describing several of the battles he had had that day.

Kotone sighed and leaned against a wall. After about 2 minutes, she began banging the back of her head against the wall.

"So, what are you up to?" Joey finally asked after 15 minutes.

"Oh, nothing much. Just about to break into the _Radio Tower_, which has been taken over by _Team Rocket_, and trying find a way to defeat them, but other than that, nothing." She responded her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Great! Does that mean you're free to battle? I want to show you just how top percentage my Rattata has become!"

*~*~*~*

Kotone shivered in anticipation. She had just defeated Karen, the last member of the Elite Four. She was now about to take on the champion.

With another quiver of excitement, she stepped into the room…

And her Pokegear rang.

Kotone groaned when she looked at the caller ID screen and saw who it was. Her Pokémon rolled their eyes. Even they were aware of how annoying Joey had gotten.

Kotone didn't want any phone calls to interrupt her battle, so she opened the phone.

"Joey, I don't have any time to tal-"

And of course Joey interrupted her and began to tell her about all the battles he had had that day.

Kotone silently groaned and held her forehead in her hand.

Why did Joey _always_ have to call at the worst times possible?

*~*~*~*

Kotone finally reached the summit of Mt. Silver. She looked around, amazed at the beautiful sight. You could see almost the entirety of both regions from here!

She looked forward, and saw boy standing with his back to her. It looked to be about two years older than her.

Kotone smiled, and looked at her team. They all nodded their heads, signaling they were ready.

Her smile got bigger, and stepped forward, about the issue her challenge.

And her Pokegear rang.

"Dammit." Kotone cursed as she pulled out her Pokegear.

Do I need to tell you what was?

Kotone growled as she flipped open her phone.

"Joey, I don't give a-"

And of course she was cut off again. Joey proceeded to describe every single battle that he had in the past week. Even the ones he told Kotone about yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that.

Kotone's eye began to twitch. She took her phone away from her ear, turned it over, removed the back, and yanked out the battery.

She then walked over to the side of the mountain, and threw her phone over the edge.

Kotone turned back to the boy, who was now looking at her with a blank stare.

She smiled brightly at him. "Sorry about that. Shall we begin?"


End file.
